Whom Shall I Choose?
by devilish-angool
Summary: Serena and Diamond is an item. When Diamond leaves to London to visit his parents, Serena is left alone in Australia. Darien, her closest god brother, promises to accompany her during the time Diamond is gone. Will sparks fly between Darien and Serena, or
1. Default Chapter

**Whom Shall I Choose?**

**PLEASE NOTE:** I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I don't write to abuse or be racist to any readers.

Summary

Serena and Diamond is an item. When Diamond leaves to London to visit his parents, Serena is left alone in Australia. Darien, her closest god brother, promises to accompany her during the time Diamond is gone. Will sparks fly between Darien and Serena, or will Serena remain faithful to Diamond until he returns?

Main Characters' Background Information

_Serena  
_Age: 18  
School: St Angelina College  
Education Level: Year 12  
Status: Diamond's girlfriend

Summary of herself: Her parents recently returned to Japan from visiting her. She lives by herself in a double store apartment. She loves to be as free as a bird. In the past, she was known as a player, as she dated multiple guys in a week and change every week. She use to have a crush on Darien before she met Diamond.

_Diamond  
_Age: 19  
School: The University of Benedict  
Education Level: First year of university  
Status: Serena's boyfriend

Summary of himself: He was born in London but he came to Australia for his studies ever since he was 12. He comes from a rich family and owes his own apartment. He loves Serena with one heart, but is very stubborn and gets angry easily. He only wants Serena to be his and would never let another guy touch or talk to her (over-protective).

_Darien  
_Age: 18  
School: St Angelina College  
Education Level: Year 12  
Status: Single

Summary of himself: He goes to the same school as Serena, as well as being in the same class. While Serena and Diamond were going out, he had a crush on Serena, but Serena never found out. He is Serena's closest guy friend as well as her god brother.


	2. Last Day Before You Leave

**Whom Shall I Choose?**

**PLEASE NOTE:** I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I don't write to abuse or be racist to any readers.

Chapter 1 – Last Day Before You Leave

(Bell Rings)

I stretched my arms and yawned. "Woo hoo! School's out! Party Time!" After saying goodbye to the group, I took my bag and ran to the backgate to meet my hunny, Diamond. As he came into view, I smiled and slowed down my pace. He looked so damn hot in that shirt! In my mind I drooled as I decreased the distance between us Diamond looked my way and flashed the most adorable smile that could steal any girl's heart.

"Hello princess," he said, taking me into his arms, "this is for you." He handed over a gigantic 'Forever Friends' bear to me. I smiled and hugged him, saying thanks. After a while, the girls came over.

"Hey Darien,"

"Hey."

"Serena, we're gunna go okay?"

I hugged the girls. "Okay the, see you guys soon!"

After the girls left, Diamond and I headed towards his house.

(Please note: Diamond is going away to London soon to visit his father and mother during the holidays. Today is his last day seeing Serena before he leaves.)

We arrived at his apartment. I walked into his room to put my stuff down. The next thing I knew, I heard the door shut and a pair of arms surrounded me. I turned, to find Diamond moving his face closer to mine. He planted his lips on top of mine, his tongue begging for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues danced and I moaned with pleasure. He pushed me towards the wall. I could feel his member being erected, poking into me. He began to nibble on my neck, leaving hickeys as he moved on. At the same time, he was kneading my breast through my clothes, causing me to moan and arch my back, pressing myself into him. I lifted my leg to his crotch, lightly stroking it and teasing him. He growled and pulled my tank top over my head, discarding it onto the floor.

"Turn around."

I turned around and he placed my hands on the wall. He continued to nibble my neck, only to continue downwards to my bra clip. He unclipped it with his teeth and slid the straps down my arms. I shivered as I felt the cool air spread over my skin. Going back to the kneading of my breasts, he nibbled on my ear lobe. I shut my eyes and leaned backwards, tangling my hands in his soft hair. I tried to stop myself from moaning with no luck, I felt him smiled near my ear. He worked his hands on my breasts, applying pressure at the right places, but never touching my sensitive nipple. I whimpered, wanting him to touch me there.

"Patience, my love."

Not fulfilling my request, his hands travelled down my ribs, to my stomach, tracing small circles on my hyper-sensitive skin. Stopping at my hips, he placed one of his hands on the back of one of my legs and the other hand on the front of the other. He moved his hands upwards, rubbing my inner thighs as he went, I felt my core begin to heat up more than ever. If he wouldn't fulfil my request before, he should now. As his hands came nearly, with my skirt going up the same time, I felt a fever that I've never felt before.

"…Please…" I managed to blurt in a whisper.

He once again smiled and touched me there lightly. I cried in ecstasy. He began stroking me, making me wet and hot. Knowing that I was ready, he gently took off my skirt and thong and continued stroking me with his other hand squeezing my tight ass. Then I screamed his name.

"Ahh! Diamond!... Ahh… Ah…"

He stuck two fingers in me, moving in and out gently, careful not to hurt me. As I got use to it, he pumped faster and harder into me. I began to move my body to keep up with his rhythm. His shirt was soaked from my sweat of lust as we continued with our rhythm. When I was close to the edge, he stopped. He turned me around and carried me as I was out of energy.

He placed me on his bed and hovered over me. He gently sucked on my breasts to bring me back to life, and I can tell you this that it really did. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly, trying to catch my breath. Going back to his nibbling, I gently tugged his shirt, signalling him to undress. He guided my hands to the buttons and I unbuttoned them one by one and slid it off his shoulders. I moaned as he nibbled my sensitive area and my fingers began unbuckling his pants. He got off me and took them and his boxers off and got back on me again. He rubbed his member near my core, making me wet and hot again. Then he flipped me over so I was on top of him.

I balanced myself with my hands grabbing onto his shoulder. His fingers gently ran down my spine, making me shiver. He put on a condom before grabbing on to my buttocks. He told me to lower myself down. I did as he said and I felt his member slide into me. We both moaned at the connection and he started to move in and out of me. Then he went faster and faster. I cried out in pleasure as I was rocked. He groaned every time he pushed into me harder, and was pleased with the sight he had above him (my breasts moving from the rocking). I screamed when I reached my limit, followed by him not long afterwards.

I collapsed on top of him, panting. He gently slid himself out of me and placed a blanket around both of us. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you too."


	3. The Night My Love Left

**Whom Shall I Choose?**

**PLEASE NOTE:** I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I don't write to abuse or be racist to any readers.

Chapter 2 – The Night My Love Left

We stood in front of the airport check-in door. I hugged him ever so tightly, never wanting to let go. A tear slipped out of my eye as I felt his warmth.

"Last call for passengers taking the L217-539 flight. Last call for the passengers taking the L217-539 flight." The P.A called out.

Diamond tilted my chin so I faced him. His fingers moved my hair away from my face. "Princess, I have to go."

This time, a stream of tears formed. "I'm going to miss you heaps…"

"I will miss you too. Take care okay? I love you." He kissed my lips softly and whispered something in my ears. Then he took his luggage and headed towards the door. Those words from him will always be engraved in my heart: you may be out of my sight but not out of my heart. You may be out of my reach but not out of my mind. Those were the words I last heard before my love left.

I drove back to my apartment, only to be greeted with silence. I walked upstairs to my room and switched on my computer screen before going to my wardrobe, getting ready for a bath. I ran the hot water in the bathtub. Then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Darien."

"Oh, hey."

"What's up?"

"Mm Nothing much." I took off my clothes and slid myself into the warm water. "Ahhh all better."

He chuckled. "Let me guess, you're taking a bath."

"Oh you know me so well."

"Of course."

"Hrm…Diamond's gone to London today…"

"Really? I thought he would leave later."

"Nah…I'm going to be sooo bored. Haha Probably going to spend my holiday being a potato couch."

"Hey, how about this? I'll accompany you, bring you to places, until Diamond comes back. What do you say?"

"Not bad. Haha I'll have to watch out for Diamond's friends."

"Haha because Diamond hates me."

"Well duh! He thinks you're going to steal me away from him. I mean come on, you're my brother."

"Well, if his friends catch us, I'll cover you and just pretend that you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, hope that works."

"Don't worry girl. Relax."

"Mmm…"

(After 30 minutes on the phone)

I stepped out of the bathtub. "Hey Darien, I better go. I'm going to become a grandma soon if I don't get out of the water."

"Haha grandma! grandma!"

"Ohh shut up, grandpa!"

"Make me. Hehe."  
"Ohh you just wait, Darien. You just wait. Bye bye"

"Hey, before you go. Are you busy on Thursday?"

"No, what's on?"

"Want to go out for a bro-sis day?"

"Yup! Sure! But I have work in the morning."

"When do you finish?"

"Um… I'm not sure… 12?"

"That's all right. I'll pick you up from work."

"Okay then, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, I walked towards my bed. I laid down, thinking of the past when Diamond went to New York for a holiday with his family.

(Flashback)

"_Diamond…I have something to tell you…"_

"_Go on…"_

"_While you were gone… I developed feelings for Darien…"_

_Diamond let go of my hand. "WHAT? DARIEN?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! This ain't the first time that you've liked another guy and of all people you choose DARIEN? I don't believe you. I've always been true to you, I have not dreamt of liking another girl and here you are, liking another guy?!"_

_Streams of tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry…I really am…"_

"_Serena, you've broken your promise. I really don't think this is working out."_

_I looked up into his eyes. "What do you mean?"_

"_This means that we're over. I deserve more than this. Maybe you're not the right girl for me after all. You aren't a good girlfriend to me. Maybe in the future you'll be a good one to another guy. Bye."_

_I was speechless as he walked away from me. Every word that came out of his mouth felt like a knife cutting deeper and deeper into my heart. I fell to the ground, as I sobbed loudly._

(End of flashback)

(Another flashback)

_Darien, our friends and I were walking around the shops during the night. I felt uneasy as the time drew near when I have to ask Darien. We reached to the end of the street and everyone stood there. I walked up to Darien and asked if I could speak with him alone._

"_Sure thing." He said, smiling._

_I returned a small smile. We told the group we'll be back later and that they should go back first. When they were gone, me and Darien headed towards the other direction. _

"_Um…Darien. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

_I took a deep breath. "…Um…did you ever have any feelings for me?"_

_Darien looked at me for a while. "Recently or in the past?"  
"Both…"_

"_No I haven't. I'm sorry."_

_I let out a painful smile. "No need to be sorry. It's cool if you haven't." I began walking faster, as I absorbed the words. I felt a hand grab mine._

"_Serena, do you want to talk about it? What's happening?"_

_I nodded and led Darien to a bench so we could talk. We sat down and I let out a deep sigh. "You know how Diamond and I broke up? Well… yesterday he asked if we could get back together and start fresh. I said to him that I need to make something clear first before I make my decision in whether to get back or not…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_The thing I wanted to make clear…is my feelings towards you. I've always liked you, even when I was with Diamond. And when Diamond left for New York, those feelings grew stronger."_

"_Oh…"_

"_The thing is, I don't want to continue a relationship if I don't love that person. I wanted to know your feelings so I would know what to do…"_

"_Well…Serena, while you were with Diamond, I did develop feelings for you. I was confused whether it was just a momentary thing or was it really real. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin you and Diamond's relationship."_

"_Oh okay… but you've lost those feelings now, haven't you?"_

"_You could say so…"_

"_Mm…I see…so yeah, that's my story. Let's go back, the others will be worried about us."_

"_Okay then."_

(End of flashback)

I wondered if history will repeat itself. Maybe I should stay away from Darien, but he's my brother. I shook those thoughts out of my head and went to sleep, hoping that everything will turn out right.


	4. Brother and Sister Dayout

**Whom Shall I Choose?**

**PLEASE NOTE:** I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I don't write to abuse or be racist to any readers.

Chapter 3 – Brother and Sister Day Out

I looked at myself and smiled. Today I chose a white mini skirt with a pink tank top with a back v-cut. My long, black hair was let out like a curtain on my back. I looked at the clock and went downstairs to put on my white leather high heels before heading to work.

I was doing some calculations when my phone rang. The screen displayed Darien's name and I smiled.

"Hello."

"Hey, you off yet?"

"Yup. Wait a minute; I'll be at the front."

"'Kay. See ya."

"Bye."

I packed up my stuff and headed towards to doors. My eyes widened when I saw Darien. He looked so gorgeous! Dark blue jeans with a brown patterned shirt. We exchanged smiles and he walked over and gave me a hug. We walked to his car, heading towards the city.

We arrived at the underground cinemas. We were chatting and laughing while we walked to the ticket bar. It's our first outing together and so far so good. Standing in front of the movie timetable, Darien pointed to one of the horror movies displayed. I shook my head 'no' and was pouting. He chuckled and assured me that it'll be fine, therefore in the end I agreed in watching it with him. We proceeded to the cinemas doors and I was getting nervous by the second. The movie started once we sat down.

During the movie, Darien and I were laughing at each other every time one of us jumped. Since Darien's seen this movie before, he would sometimes tell me not to watch particular parts just in case I get nightmares.

"Ah!" I screamed and instantly grabbed his arm and placed his hand in front of my eyes. He chuckled and the next minute it was his turn to hide. I felt him sliding his arms around mine as he leaned his head on it. He smiled at me and whispered that he was scared. I was puzzled as there weren't any scary parts during that time.

Near the end of the movie, Darien whispered in my ear that I shouldn't watch this part and I obeyed. I placed my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. Suddenly I heard loud and horrifying squeals. I jumped and shut my eyes tightly while my hands were clutching his shirt tightly. Then I felt something that I wish I've felt a long time ago but was a sin to feel. Darien's head was tilted towards me so his head rested on my head and his hand stroked my cheek. He slid his other arm around and held me close and secure. I wished this moment would never end but I knew it was wrong. I can't disappoint Diamond again. I can't let him down again. Rejecting what my body wanted most, I slowly let go of his shirt and sat up. I concentrated on the movie screen as I didn't want to look at Darien, fearing I would see something that would change my life and heart forever.

After the movie ended, we walked out of the cinemas.

"Haha! Man you were sooo scared!" Laughed Darien.

I blushed. "Hmph…at least I was only scared at the scariest part. You were scared for no reason. You're the scaredy cat!"

"Whatever you say, whatever you say. What do you wanna do now?"

I thought for a minute. "How about take some sticker photos at 'Neo Centre"?"

He smiled. "Sure. Whatever you want, sis."

We proceeded to the 'Neo Centre' when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Serena."

"Oh hey, Takumi! What's up?"

"Oh, I just woke up. Wanna meet up?"

"Um," I looked at Darien. "Sure."

"Where?"

"I'm going to 'Neo Centre" right now, so meet me there?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes or so."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up and Darien looked at me. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much. It was Takumi. He wants to meet up."

"Oh. One of your other bros."

"Yup. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He looked away.

(At the sticker photos shop)

I ran to one of the machines and pointed to it like a little girl ready to go on rides at an amusement park.

"This one! This one!"

He chuckled and walked over. He put the coins in the machine and I got to choose the layouts. When it was time to take the photos, we did all different poses and fooling around. We chose three best photos: him hugging me from behind and putting his head on my shoulder; him kneeling in front of me with me doing rabbit ears on his head; and him holding onto my waist with my arms around his neck. We sat down while waiting for the photos when I noticed a familiar face. I walked up to that familiar person and hugged him around the neck. I felt shock from his body but he recovered well and hugged me back. We let go and I smiled.

"Hey Takumi!"

"Hey."

"This is Darien." I pointed to Darien as he walked up to us.

"Nice to meet you, Darien" He extended a hand out to Darien. Darien took his hand.

"Same here."

We walked around the city until it was time for me to go. Takumi gave me a hug and walked off. I looked at Darien and smiled.

"Let's go home."

"Okay then."

We walked back to his car and he drove me back to my house. I gave him a hug and got out of car, heading toward my house.


End file.
